Consequences
by Ellie11
Summary: Alison Cameron has just relocated for her new job. Will a one night stand ruin her chances at her new job, and will she be able to live with the consequences? HouseCameron
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Surprises and Consequences**

**Authors note: I do not own them, I do not speak for them and I do not make money from this. ( I WISH)**

_(Italics is a memory.)

* * *

_Alison slowly opened her eyes. The room looked slightly familiar she thought to herself. She slid the comforter down slightly to realise that she was naked. Ok, she thought well I must have had a good night. Someone coughed behind her and it all came rushing back to her in a montage or images.

_

* * *

She was unpacking boxes at her new house when she decided to go out and grab something to eat. Spotting the bar she walked in to find it rather crowded for a Wednesday night, thinking to herself that it was only four more days until she started her new job. Looking around for a moment she saw a spare stool at the bar that had just been vacated by someone._

_Walking over she noticed he had not left a jacket on the stool. She looked to the man sitting in the next seat, she had seen him speaking to the man that was sitting there just before he had left._

"_Is this seat empty?" She asked._

"_Sure, fine go ahead." He said rather gruffly._

_Ok then, she thought to herself. Charming, the only seat in the place and it had to be this one. _

_Getting the bar tenders attention she ordered a vodka and orange juice and asked for a menu. Receiving the asked for items within a few minutes she almost missed what the man said next to her._

"_Sorry I didn't hear you over the music," she said leaning in to be heard._

"_I just asked if you could pass the bowl of nuts over there." He asked pointing at the item in question._

"_No problem." She answered as she passed the nuts._

_They sat in companionable silence for a while until her meal arrived. His arrived with the same waiter. _

_She looked at what he had ordered and noticed that it was the same as hers, a burger and fries._

"_Seems that we both have good taste," he said as he looked at their plates._

"_It looked so good in the picture on the menu, this is a slight disappointment." Alison stated matter of factly._

"_Maybe so, but it is still better than the place down the road. I ask for well done and my plate comes out mooing with horns still attached.."_

"_Well at least it's better than coming out meowing. I'm Alison. I just moved here, I appreciate the warning on the food options in the neighbourhood."_

"_Greg." He replied as they both started their meal._

_They chit chatted during the meal and continued after the plates had been cleared away._

_They both didn't go into much detail about themselves, it seemed to be unspoken where they were heading and details at this point complicated things. They both seemed to understand that they both had issues that they needed to forget about for a while, if not the whole night._

_Alison couldn't remember exactly how it happened but she had gotten up to go to the bathroom and when she had returned he had paid her bill for her and was standing up holding out her jacket to him._

"_If I may be so bold. I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk, the karaoke is about to start and if I stay I may be tempted to slit my wrists with the blunt butter knife. I only live a few blocks away if you would like some coffee?" He asked hopefully and it seemed nervously. _

_Alison, did not do one night stands. She hadn't been with a man since her husband had died a few years earlier. _

_Taking her pause for a knock back, he gave her back her jacket. "Well ill be off then."_

"_No, don't go. Sorry I just don't do this sort of thing. But a walk does sound like a good idea. It might clear my head a bit. If you don't mind that is." _

_Greg took the jacket back from her and held it open for her to put it on. "I don't mind at all."_

"_No promises though. Ok." _

_He nodded his understanding and reached over the stool that he had been sitting on to retrieve a cane._

_Alison hadn't noticed before, and looked a little surprised._

"_If it bothers you ill hail you a cab if you want to go home." He said motioning towards his leg. "I usually get a cab rather quickly, I just wave the cane around a bit and everyone gives up there spot. One bonus I suppose."_

"_No it doesn't bother me at all. I'm just surprised I didn't notice it earlier I am usually a very observant person." She said honestly._

_As they were walking she realised that she lived in the same direction. They must not live too far away from each other._

_They walked in silence for awhile. They studied each other as they walked._

_Alison noted that he was defiantly a handsome man, older then her, in desperate need of a shave but he seemed genuinely nice. His limp wasn't slowing him down, the doctor inside her wanted to ask what was wrong, but she had to keep reminding herself that he didn't even know she was a doctor._

_She wondered for a moment what he did, but pushed the thought out of her head. Now was not the time for asking, now was the time for enjoying each others company. Something she had been missing desperately for a long time._

"_Alison, I just want to ask you one thing?"_

_She nodded for him to continue._

"_You're not married or engaged or anything. I just noticed the ring. I'm not the adulterous type."_

"_No. I'm a widow actually. My husband died a few years ago. I just haven't been able to take it off. I know it sounds silly."_

_She stopped walking and turned to face him._

"_Greg, I need to ask you something?"_

_He stopped and nodded for her to continue._

"_I have never gone home with a guy I have just met before, I'm usually a very cautious person. But I just need to know if you can accept, no last names, no personal information, no false claims of commitment. Just you, me and tonite. That's all I ask. Can you live with that?"_

_He looked slightly shocked and then raised both his arms and placed each hand over either side of his chest._

"_What's wrong?" Alison asked slightly worried that she had offended him somehow._

"_Oh nothing, I was just checking that I hadn't grown boobs. Isn't it usually the man who gives that speech?"_

_Laughing at him Alison decided not to answer and to take it as an agreement to her terms._

_He turned back in the right direction and held out his hand for her._

_They reached his house a few minutes later. He unlocked the door and stood there watching her face for any emotions that would indicate that this was a bad idea._

_She reached up and locked her arm around his neck, pulling him down to her level._

"_Stop analysing and start kissing." She said as she brushed her lips gently against his._

_He pushed the door open and groped for the light switch. Finding it he led her into the room._

_The first thing she noticed was a baby grand piano taking up pride of place in the middle of the living room._

_He took her jacket from her and hung it up next to his._

"_Do you want a drink?" He asked looking like he wasn't sure what to do next. She could tell from how he was acting that he didn't do this often if at all either._

"_No." She stated as she approached him. "Where's the bedroom?" She asked while she leaned into him feeling the first signs of arousal heating both their faces._

_He pointed down the hallway, watching as she walked past him in the direction that he had indicated._

_He locked the front door, and followed her. _

_When he entered his room he couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. She had obviously been waiting for him to follow._

_Alison stood there slowly unbuttoning her top. Ever slowly revealing a purple lacy bra that hugged her exquisite body perfectly._

"_I have never seen anything so beautiful." Greg said as he walked into the room and to her side._

_He slowly ran his hand down the side of her face, cupping her cheek as he did. He hung his cane up on the bedside table, and started to take off his own clothes._

"_No, let me go first." She asked as she pushed him towards the bed and pushed him to sit._

"_Who am I to object." He stated as he sat down to enjoy the view._

_After she had removed her top she pressed her body against his. Leaning down to kiss him she encouraged his hands to explore._

_He undid the top button on her jeans, followed by the next and the next until he was able to peel them slowly down her hips. He revealed a matching g-string, purple and lacy._

_She helped him take off her jeans, and stood before him in her underwear. Glad that she had chosen something nice before she left her house earlier._

"_So beautiful. Smooth, beautiful, gorgeous." He mumbled under his breath as he kissed a path down from her neck to her stomach._

_She reached down to relieve him of his dress shirt to reveal a Motley Crew t-shirt. Trying to hide a smirk at the item in question she quickly made light work of removing that as well._

_He stood to help her with his own jeans and leaned down and captured her mouth in a searing kiss. One that she would remember for the rest of her life. Their tongues duelled for control as their hands explored every inch of each other._

* * *

The man behind her, Greg. Coughed again. Alison slowly looked over her shoulder to see him peacefully sleeping. She watched him sleep for a moment, he looked so peaceful. Alison had noticed him in a bit of pain last night and had seen him take some pills that seemed to help. She had looked at his leg during the night and had seen the scar that had ran from his knee to about five inches below his groin. She never asked, he never told. 

Looking past the man asleep beside her she noticed the pills on his bedside table. Vicodin if she read the label correctly. He must be in a lot of pain to be carrying them around with him.

Shaking her head slightly she tried to focus on the problem at hand. If her watch was correct it was about five am. She had to get out of here before he woke up.

She wasn't feeling any guilt about last night which surprised her somewhat but she was the one that had made the rules. Alison had not intended to stay this long. She tried to stay awake after they had finished what she would forevermore refer to as the most satisfying night of her life but had obviously not succeeded. They had fitted together perfectly, literally and figuratively speaking. He was amazing and there was not much that he couldn't do, even with the pain in his leg.

Shaking her head again, she tried to focus her attention on leaving again. She quietly got out of bed and rounded up all of her clothes. Heading back out into the hallway she quickly found the bathroom and got dressed.

Alison found her shoes in the hallway and held them until she got outside. She looked into the bedroom where she had spent the night and watched the man sleeping in the bed for a moment. Turning to leave she spotted a pad and pencil, scribbling a short note she gathered up her jacket and purse and left, closing the door behind her.

Once outside she put on her shoes and walked the block or so home to have a shower and go back to bed.

Greg woke when he heard a door shut. It took him a few moments to realise who would be shutting his front door at this ungodly hour of the morning.

Alison. He allowed himself to be swallowed up by the memories of last night for a few minutes before he slowly got out of bed. His alarm would be going off in half an hour anyway and there was no way he was going back to sleep. He could smell her perfume still floating in the room as he looked around for his robe, he hoped it would linger for a while.

Walking into the kitchen he saw a slip of paper flapping under his coffee machine. Lifting the pot and pulling the paper out and read it.

"_Greg,_

_Thanks._

_Alison"_

Short but straight to the point. He laughed out loud as he re read it. She must be a doctor because her writing is almost as bad as mine.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review as it keeps me writing. I hope to add another chapter very shortly.**

**I know someone is bound to say that House isn't his usual smart arsed self, but I have two answers to that. One is that I don't think he is an arse to everyone, especially to someone who he has just met in the following situation and the other answer is stiff shit it's my story and ill write him how ever I feel like.**

**Thanks **

**Elliemae**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Alison spent the next couple of days unpacking and cleaning. She found a grocery store not too far away and had stocked her fridge and pantry. So far she hadn't had to go looking for food away from home again.

Half of her was aching to go back to the bar to see if she bumped into him again, and the other half was scared that he would interpret it as stalking if he saw her. She almost regretted leaving before he woke up.

She had let her mind wander occasionally over the last few days to think about what it would have been like if she had stayed. But again she reminded her self that she was the one that made the rules. But her logic kicked in right about there and told her that if she made the rules that she could break them. It is after all an age old saying.

Giving up on her internal debate she decided to go back to the bar, even if he wasn't there she would still be getting out of the house. But she wasn't going alone, she looked at her watch. It was four pm, plenty of time for her sister to come down from Franklin. Alison had rung her last night and told her about what happened with Greg. She was the one that suggested going out this weekend. It was the first time in years that they had lived on the same Coast, and it would be good to see her as an added bonus.

Alison called her older sister Ashley and told her to hot foot it down here so they could go out on the town. Her sister arrived an hour and a half later. After embracing each other they set to work getting ready amongst gossiping about their extended family.

Unlike the other night she actually made an effort with what she was going to wear, she even did her hair nicely and put on a touch of makeup. Dressed in long black fitted pants, a green strappy top and killer heels Alison was ready to face what awaited her tonite good or bad. She picked up her purse and jacket in case it got colder later and headed out the door with Ashley in tow.

Greg sat in the same place that he had sat on Wednesday night. He hadn't intended to come here on a Friday night as it was always busy on the weekends. But his colleague and friend Dr James Wilson had insisted on it.

Greg did not kiss and tell but Jimmy knew that something had happened on Wednesday night after he had left to go home. He had been interrogating Greg endlessly about it for two days, ever since he walked into work Thursday morning with the biggest smile on his face and no biting comments.

"Come on House, just give me the details. I will find out anyway you know I will."

"But it's more fun watching you beg for details like a dog." Greg replied with a glint in his eye.

He casually looked around the packed bar, not expecting to see her, but hoping still the same. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since he woke up the day before. Alison. She had made him feel something apart from pain, even if it was just for the one night. He was actually disappointed that she hadn't left a phone number or address when she left.

"How about if I ply you with expensive alcohol and then start questioning you constantly until you break?" Jim asked.

"How expensive?" Greg asked in return.

"Name your price. I need to live vicariously through you for once. Julie has put up the do not disturb sign for once and all. Spill." Jim said with a small frown on his face.

"So three isn't your lucky number then?" Greg asked as he motioned the bar tender over and pointed at the top shelf Johnny Blue Label. "The whole bottle and two glasses." He added.

The bar tender nodded and left the bottle and two glasses in front of his best paying regular customers.

"Come on, there is a booth open over there, Simone is saving it for us." Jim pointed over Greg's shoulder at one of the pretty waitresses who was cleaning down a table and waving them over.

Jim slipped her a ten as he slid into the table on one side with the bottle and glasses with Greg not far behind. "Simone, tell them in the kitchen where we are will you."

"Sure sweetheart." She acknowledged him as she left seductively swaying her hips.

"Ouch. Right where it hurts." Jim stated as he intently watched her leave.

"Ok where were we. That's right you were about to tell me about your night of debauchery." Jim said as he filled their glasses.

"It wasn't exactly a night of debauchery. More like a night of unbelievable, no conditions, no strings, naughty, naughty sex. The spanking was the best part." Greg said sarcastically as he rubbed his hands together with glee.

"Does she have a sister or is there a news letter I can subscribe too. I want one." Jim said with a forlorn look on his face.

"Seriously she was ….. I don't know I can't put words to it. She is beautiful."

"Oh my god you have it bad, man. You lost for words, now that is a first." Jim said.

"So do you have any way of contacting her? Or should I ask if you want to contact her?" He added.

"Nope, she just left a note that said thanks and that was it. I know she lives around here somewhere, not too far from here she said. I'm not sure if I want to contact her. It was a great night. I don't know if that equals happily ever after and I don't know if I want to ruin the memory. Oh my god I have grown boobs, you have turned me into a girl." Greg said as he clutched his chest.

"You're the one that started on the mushy feeling stuff. Oh wow. Now that is what I like to see first thing of an evening.. Haven't seen them in here before." Jim said as he looked over Greg's shoulder at the front door.

Greg went to turn around but stopped . "Don't look yet. You have to learn to be subtle Greg. Wait till they go to the bar."

Alison and Ashley walked into the bar, it was worse then Wednesday night. There were no booths, no tables and no stools. She scanned the crowd looking for Greg, even though she had convinced herself on her way over that if she saw him she would let him make the first move.

Her and Ash had a small conversation just inside the door and then made there way to the bar.

Both of them ordered vodka and orange juice in a tall glass. Moving towards the pool tables Alison thought she saw someone she recognised. She just couldn't place him. Not wanting to look like she was checking him out she only kept eye contact for a few moments.

"So have you seen him?" Ash asked playfully.

"No, smart arse. I wasn't looking for him I was looking for somewhere to sit." Alison replied with a smile.

"You are a terrible liar, really just give it up. You are going to burst if you don't see him tonite. There are spare seats but they are at tables with other people. Do you want to see about slipping in with some of them?" Ash asked more seriously.

"Not particularly. How about we play a round of pool, that one there is free and see what happens?" Alison suggested.

Ash nodded and headed towards the empty pool table, put some money in the slot and started racking up the balls as they came out the chute. They flipped a coin to see who would go first and Alison won.

Greg waited for the women that Jim had mentioned to walk over to the bar. As they come into view he slowly slid back into the shadows of the booth..

Jim looked over to see what he thought and started chuckling.

"Which one is it, the green top or the pink? Please say green." He asked practically jumping up and down in his seat.

Feeling that it was useless to fight it he quietly confirmed it was green.

"What's her name? Ill go and ask them if they want to come and sit with us." Jim asked as he started to rise.

"Don't you dare move. I'm not sure she wants to come over here and I don't want to leave her with no choice. It will look like I'm stalking her." Greg said as he sat back up when the women headed towards the pool table.

"Little problem with that Greg, you were here first. And do you really think she would have come in here without thinking she would see you again. There are at least twenty bars around here and even more clubs. Why did she have to walk into your's!"

"I have a better idea Humphrey." Greg said as he waved Simone over.

"Simone you got a pen I can borrow for a sec. Don't run off I need you to do me a favour." He said as she handed over a pen and a slip of paper of her order pad.

He scribbled a small note, explained to Simone what he wanted to do and slipped her a twenty telling her to keep the change.

Greg and Jim sat back and watched, the beauty of where they were seating was if they sat at the back of the booth it was hard to see them, but they had a perfect view of the pool tables.

They had almost finished their game when a waitress came up to them and put a vodka and orange down in front of each of them.

"I didn't order these." Alison said as the waitress handed her a note.

"Read the note love. Wave me down if you want to send a reply honey, ill be at the bar." Simone said as she headed in that direction.

"What does the note say?" Ash prodded.

Alison hadn't opened it yet, she was looking around to see who had sent it to her.

"If you don't open it I will." Ash said as she reached for the note.

Alison snatched it out of her way and opened it. It said simply "Thanks".

"Who is it from?" Ash asked again.

"I think it is from Greg. It doesn't say. Should I send one back?" Alison asked while still looking around her, pool game forgotten.

"Do you want to hook up with him again?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I am ready for something serious at the moment, but oh my god did we have fun the other night."

"So just head towards the rest of the night with that thought. If you only want to relive the other night do it. If you are considering something more serious you should properly put a stop to the physical side of things and get to know him a bit better." Ash said as she sipped her free drink.

"I feel like Gamma is rolling over in her grave her good catholic grand-daughters are trolling the town for one night stands. Well one of us is, the other is just encouraging it. I really do not think I am ready for a relationship, for god sake I am about to start my dream job on Monday, I don't want to have all this hanging over my head." Alison made up her mind and waived the waitress back over.

Ash motioned for the people waiting to play a game of pool that the table was all their's. Alison had lost interest, and the night was about to get very interesting.

"Alison, give me your keys." Ash said as she tried to look over her shoulder as she was writing the reply note.

"Why?" Alison asked as she handed the note back to the waitress with the name tag Simone.

"So if you go home with him, ill be able to get into your place. I'm not driving home tonite remember. And I don't want you doing a runner on me."

Alison was trying to see where the waitress was taking the note but she seemed to be doing five other things first.

Simone looked up and saw that Alison was still watching her and as per her instructions she kept parading around.

"Come on she is not going to deliver it with you staring at her like a mad woman. Let's go and have a dance. You can show your secret admirer your moves, get him all hot and we won't have to buy any drinks all night." Ash said as she grabbed her younger sister by the arm and dragged her to the dance floor just as a good song came on.

Simone finally saw James over at the bar and headed in her direction. The woman whose note she was now holding was watching her like a hawk.

"Here you go honey." Simone said to Jim as she handed it to him.

He made his way through the crowd with the pitcher of Vodka and orange that he had just bought in anticipation of the people who would soon be joining their table.

Jim slid into his side of the booth and handed the note to Greg with a look to hurry up about reading it.

"What are you watching? Oh." Jim said as he followed his friends gaze. He was watching the women that had him under a spell on the dance floor with the other woman that looked to be her sister.

They were swaying seductively to the music, definitely teasing who ever was watching.

"Oh my god it's like you never finished high school, Wilson, you are practically drooling over the cheerleaders. DO you want me to tell them that my friend likes them and see what they say?" Greg said using his biting remarks to cover for how nervous he really was.

He slowly opened the note and breathed a sigh of relief. In the familiar scrawl he read "show me the way."

**A/N: The line where House refers to Jim as Humphrey is due to Jim quoting Humphrey Bogart in Casablanca "All the clubs in the world why did she have to walk into mine".**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Alison let the music wash over her. She wanted to forget what was happening in the rest of the world for just a few minutes and get carried away with the beat. The dance floor wasn't crowded so there was plenty of room to move. Ash had been watching over Alison's shoulder and thought she saw who the waitress had given the note to.

"Didn't you say that Greg had a limp?" Ash leaned in to ask.

"Yeah why, did you see who the note was from?" Alison asked slightly concerned that she had just encouraged a stranger.

"No don't worry, I think it is his friend. He got the note from the waitress and took it back to his table. There is a guy seating at the back of the booth. He gave the note to the other guy. His friend is cute."

Alison still didn't want to look over her shoulder. It was his move now. She couldn't believe it, her stomach was doing back flips.

"I haven't been this nervous about anything in a very long time, Ash am I doing the right thing?" Alison asked as she stopped dancing.

Ash stopped dancing and pulled Alison to the side of the dance floor. She put her hands on Alison's shoulders and waited until she looked in her eyes.

"Alison, I love you. I know you have been lonely since Matt. I also know that you don't deserve to be lonely. You thrive when you have someone that you love beside you. I don't think you should rush things and I'm also worried about your falling too deep too fast. I'm your big sister, it's my job to watch over you."

Alison pulled her sister into a hug and thanked her.

"Look why don't we head home. Your right about the fact you have to concentrate on your dream job. Send him a note and ask him to meet you next week for drinks. At least you will be a bit more settled in with everything." Ashley suggested.

"I think that may be a good idea. Can you go wave down the waitress for me?" Alison asked slightly relieved.

"Yep ill be right back."

* * *

Greg saw them duck into the hallway that led to the bathrooms, hoping that they weren't having second thoughts. This felt so right, and so wrong all at the same time. 

Who was he kidding, he hadn't had a relationship in many years, and he hadn't been with a woman in just as long. He sucked at this stuff.

"Greg wake up." Jim said from across the booth clicking his fingers.

"Sorry just wondering if this was such a good idea. We all know my record with the opposite sex."

"Just take her lead." Jim said.

Greg looked up as he saw the other woman that had been with Alison walk back past the dance floor and motion for Simone's attention. The feeling in the pit of his stomach intensified.

Simone walked around the corner to the bathrooms with the pen and pad all ready.

"Don't worry about it love, ill let him down gently for you." Simone stated as she handed over the items.

"No don't say anything please just give this to him." Alison implored as she finished writing the note.

She handed the note to Ashley to read first.

Ashley gave the note to the waitress and asked if there was a back door out of the bar.

Simone pointed the way and then went about her task.

Greg saw Simone coming over and knew that it was going to end badly. She handed him the note with a small sorry and left.

"Well what does she say?" Jim asked.

Greg opened the note. It wasn't short and sweet like the others that she had left for him.

"Greg,

I hope you realise how much I want to come and sit with you. But there is a lot on my plate at the moment so I want to ask a favour. I don't need a reply. If you want to see where this may take us please meet me here next Friday at six thirty. Ill be waiting at the bar.

Hopefully ill see you then.

Alison."

"Well at least she wants to see you again." Jim said as he read the note.

"Yes a whole week of stressing about what will happen." Greg replied in his usual tone.

"Oh I can't wait for Monday." Jim replied sarcastically.

* * *

Alison woke up Monday morning with renewed energy. She was nervous, and excited at the same time. 

Alison had always hated first days. Her father had been in the army so they had moved around a lot when she was a kid.

First days at school, first days of jobs. They both gave her the same feeling of dread. It was like jumping onto a moving carousel. Everyone moving, and until you got your feet under you it would make you feel dizzy and like falling off.

She showered and got dressed in her most expensive suit. She was going to make a good impression today if it killed her. Alison had already been told that she would not be meeting her immediate boss until nine thirty but she had a meeting with the director at nine. Dr Lisa Cuddy.

Leaving a little early, being not sure what the traffic would be like, she surprisingly arrived half an hour early. Parking her car and deciding that she could do with a strong coffee, she headed to the coffee shop across the road.

Once she had been seated with her cappuccino in her hands, she opened her briefcase to look thru the details of her job so they were fresh in her mind if asked.

Her boss, Dr Gregory House. Supposedly brilliant, she thought to her self. That name, she hoped she didn't show any emotion linked to the name Greg when they were introduced. She had heard thru some colleagues that he was a real piece of work.

Apparently he had a bug up his butt, to quote one of her former workmates. Alison just hoped that she didn't piss him off on her first day. That was the last thing she needed.

Alison looked at her watch and noted that she had fifteen minutes to go, so she put her cup in the bin and headed back past her car and towards the hospital.

* * *

Dr Alison Cameron, after having asked for directions at the reception area was now standing in front of the Hospital Director's Office knocking. 

"Come." Came the muffled voice from inside the glass walled office.

Opening the door, Alison walked up to the woman who had just stood up from behind her desk.

"Dr Cuddy, I'm Alison Cameron. I'm starting today on Dr House's team." Alison said as she shook the hand offered to her.

"Of course. Dr Cameron. It's nice to meet you. I have heard wonderful things about your work in California. So did you find a place ok?" Dr Cuddy asked sitting back down and motioning for Alison to do the same.

"Yes all settled in, thank you. The information that you sent along with the job offer helped a lot." Alison replied sincerely.

"I just wanted to tell you Dr Cameron that we have a very fair working environment here. You will be working in a team of three other doctors immediately supervised by Dr House. You will practically be at his beck and call. He is a brilliant doctor, even though he does come to some of his conclusions in, what you would call a unique manner. You will be expected to preform your own duties in the Immunology Department as well as offering your expertise to your team when a case arises. Coffee?" Dr Cuddy asked as she rose to refill her own cup.

"No thanks, I just had one across the road." Alison replied.

"They make them good over there. Anyway back on subject. The other doctors in your team will be Dr Robert Chase he specialises in Intensive Care and Dr Eric Foreman he specialises in Neurology. Dr Chase started a month ago, and Dr Foreman started last week. Any questions so far?" Dr Cuddy asked.

"Are there any ongoing cases at the moment?" Alison asked.

"No there has been a lull in the last week, not that that is a bad thing I might add. But that gives you a chance to settle in before the fun starts. Are you ready to meet Dr House?" Dr Cuddy said as she stood and motioned for Alison to do the same.

"Yes, thank you." Alison replied as she followed her new boss towards the elevators.

Once they were safely inside Dr Cuddy reached over and pressed the emergency stop button.

"I'm sorry to do this to you Dr Cameron but I have to have a quick chat where no one can walk in." At Alison's nod Cuddy continued.

"I am not afraid to tell you that you are the third Doctor to start this position in the past six monthsr. Dr House can be a bit unbearable at times. I decided to warn you from the beginning. Dr House is a brilliant man, like I said earlier, but he has some personal issues that I wish he would sort out. I am not the type of boss to belittle her employees but I felt you needed ample warning to prepare you for the battle you are about to start."

"I assure you that I can handle anything that he throws at me. I am the youngest of five children, three of them brothers. I promise you that I will give as good as I get." Alison assured Cuddy.

"I must admit I'm still not entirely convinced that I'm not sending you into the lion's den with a pork chop tied around your neck but at least you seem to have some balls."

Dr Cuddy released the emergency button and the elevator continued. The doors opened on the correct floor and both women exited, Cuddy taking the lead. She reached the appropriate door and opened it without knocking.

* * *

Dr Greg House sat in his office staring out his window at the people scurrying around the car park and the streets below. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Alison, her name had been on his lips all weekend ever since he had seen her Friday night. 

He was disappointed that she hadn't joined him that evening but he told himself that he understood and was just happy that she had asked to meet him there later in the week.

He looked down at his watch, nine-twenty. His new doctor would be here soon. Cuddy had told him all about it but the only thing he remembered was that this one was a woman. Couldn't even recall her name. Not like it mattered overly to him, he and Jim had already placed bets on how long this one would stay. Jim gave her a month like the other ones, but Greg rated his annoyance at the top of his game and gave her a week. He had a lot of work to do, they had 100 bucks a piece on it.

He heard the door to his office open and didn't bother to get up.

* * *

**(SHE SAYS)**

"Here we go, Dr Alison Cameron I would like you to meet Dr Gregory House." Cuddy voice floated in as she entered.

Alison followed her into the large office to see a man, obviously Dr House sitting in his desk chair facing the opposite direction looking out the window.

"Will you at least turn around and say hello." Dr Cuddy stated loudly. "This is your last chance House, no one else wants to work with you. Be nice or else." She continued.

"Oh promises, promises. What will I get this time spanking, sorry to tell you but I've had my share of that already this week." House muttered over his shoulder, still not bothering to get up.

Alison froze as soon as she heard his voice. It couldn't be, it was impossible. It sounded just like, but no it was impossible.

The man in front of her slowly started to turn his seat around. He only got less then a quarter of the way before she recognised his profile. She had stared at it for long enough five nights and four mornings ago.

Alison didn't know where to look, thoughts flashed through her head all at the same time. Run, pretend you don't know him, say hi thanks for the sex, followed by a few more. He still hadn't looked up and she was at least thankful that she had a few moments to school her emotions before he realised who she was.

* * *

**(HE SAYS)**

"Here we go, Dr Alison Cameron I would like you to meet Dr Gregory House." Cuddy voice floated in as she entered.

House continued to look out the window. He wasn't giving her the satisfaction of being nice, he had money riding on how this turned out.

"Will you at least turn around and say hello." Dr Cuddy stated loudly. "This is your last chance House, no one else wants to work with you. Be nice or else." She continued.

He raised his eyes to look at Cuddy's reflection, somewhat obscured in the window. His interest had piqued when he had heard her first name. He looked past her to the other woman in the room, she was still standing in the shadows near the door, and he couldn't get a look at her from this position.

"Oh promises, promises. What will I get this time spanking, sorry to tell you but I've had my share of that already this week." House muttered over his shoulder, still not bothering to get up.

He slowly started to turn around turning it into a dramatic performance worthy of an Oscar.

Once he was facing his desk his slowly let his eyes drift towards the two women in front of him. He was dumbfounded, there she was. Standing two metres behind Cuddy, Alison.

**AN Thank you for the reviews. This story just keeps pouring out of me I never update this fast. Please keep the reviews coming and I will update shortly.**


End file.
